Artists often generate new and interesting designs and artistic creations, while existing designs and images can grow stagnant over time. These same artists struggle to keep their artistic work fresh and new. However, significant value lies not only in the current artwork but also within the older and often stagnant graphical assets. The same often holds true for companies that own portfolios of graphical and artistic assets, such as trademarks, pictures, and logos.
A new remix culture has emerged, which has created and perpetuated significant value through the mixing of often old or forgotten artifacts, along with the mixing of new graphic assets. The remix culture is present within the music industry, where often stagnant melodies and songs are combined with other musical compilations, whether they are old or new. The combination and resulting remix often generates consumer interest resulting in new music sales. The use of old musical assets when remixed creates a newfound value for the owner of those assets.